En la Biblioteca
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: No podía creer lo que había pasado, nunca se espero estar en una situación similar. Y mucho menos con sus dos mejores amigos pero ahí esta con una sonrisa mirando a la luna por la ventana mientras sobre ella descansaban los que ahora amaba tanto, después de este incidente en la biblioteca nada más le sorprendería. One-shot Lemon
**Hola soy Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll, es la primera vez que escribo sean sinceros pero amables, si no les gusta este tipo de cosas por favor no lean ni ofendan. Contiene contenido de lemon, no apto para todo público.**

 **En la Biblioteca.**

Sus rubíes ojos se encontraban fijos en dos personas, sentía que debía separarlos, y es que desde que Discord había llegado de intercambio su mejor amiga Fluttershy, se la pasaba todo el día con él, mientras que a ella la desplazaba. No pudo evitar mirarlo con odio no iba a permitir que le robara a su amiga; porque eso era para ella ¿Verdad? Solo la quería cuidar como su hermanita, no tenía nada que ver con algo más ala de eso ¿No es cierto?

Rechazó su idea al notar como este se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la peli-rosa, como alma que lleva el diablo corrió abrazando a la chica alejándola rápidamente de Discord, Él solo miro a la recién llegada enojado por la interrupción.

-Fluttershy aquí estas_ Decía Rainbow Dash a sus espaldas sacándole la lengua a Discord sin que su amiga la viera.

-Pasa algo_ Pregunto confusa y algo sonrojada por la cercanía de ambos.

-Si_ la chica medito un momento pensando en alguna escusa, sonrió triunfante al recordar lo que le había comentado Twilight que haría por la directora Celestia_ La directora Celestia nos pidió que limpiáramos y organizáramos los libros de la biblioteca, espero que no tengas nada que hacer después de todo es una petición de la directora.

Sin esperar respuesta le sonrió tiernamente, comenzando a correr para pedirle ayuda a Twilight, El peli-gris miro enojado a la cabello-arcoíris, le había arruinado su plan de tener una cita con Fluttershy. Y no solo eso ahora ella sería la que estaría con la persona que más quería, para él no era un secreto los sentimientos que tenía Rainbow por la mujer frente a él, eran iguales a los que el mismo Discord sentía cada vez que la tenía a su lado o pensaba en ella mientras estaba en clases, no podía permitir que ella se le adelantara.

-Fluttershy si quieres las ayudo, no tengo nada que hacer hoy_ dice con una sonrisa mirándola de una manera encantadora para que aceptará, tomo sus pequeñas manos con las suyas esperando la respuesta.

-Claro Discord_ la chica lo miro un poco sonrojada por la cercanía.

Acomodo su cabello nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaría a solas con la persona que quería, estaba emocionada. Sintió como comenzaba a sentir esas tan nombradas "Mariposas" en su estómago, al ver como unos rosas cabellos se asomaban, su recién dibujada sonrisa se borró al ver con quien venía acompañada su amiga.

-Espero que no te moleste Discord se anotó para ayudarnos_ Le dedico una sonrisa tan dulce que Dash no pudo resistir.

Algo sonrojada les abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar, la mujer mayor se encontraba concentrada en el libro que leía, que no se percató de la presencia de los tres estudiantes que recién entraban al lugar. Luego de veinte minutos la mujer miro su reloj, sin revisar el lugar salió cerrándolo con candado tras de ella.

Discord miraba fijamente como Fluttershy sostenía una gran escalera, donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash limpiando uno de los estantes más altos, con una mueca traviesa tomo un pañito y se lo lanzo a la cabeza de la ojos de rubí, la joven lo miro enojada devolviéndole el paño, así dio un inicio a la guerra que termino con una esponja mojada estampada en la cara de Dash haciéndola perder el equilibrio tirando una cubeta de agua y jabón la cual le callo a la peli-rosa, la cual no pudo evitar pegar un grito al sentir el contacto con el agua fría. Ambos corrieron a disculparse, hasta que los ojos del chico viajaban hacía la blusa mojada y ceñida que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, la peli-arcoíris lo iba a golpear enojada, hasta que sus ojos miraron unos tímidos pezones asomarse debajo de la blusa de su amiga, lamio sus labios algo sonrojada mirando cada detalle de la chica frente a ella.

-V… Voy a mi casillero tengo más ropa ahí_ dice mirando el piso sonrojada al sentir las miradas de sus amigos.

-Te acompaño_ gritaron ambos caminando hacia la puerta algo sonrojados.

Comenzaron a jalar la puerta para abrirla sin éxito alguno, los tres se miraron confusos para luego ver la hora, sabían que la biblioteca cerraba a las cinco, pero estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando la mujer se fue dejándolos encerrados. Discord miro las ventanas blindadas, no podrían salir por ahí eso estaba claro. Suspiro sentándose en una mesa recordando que era viernes, no vendrían por ellos hasta el lunes.

-Oh no que vamos a hacer_ Fluttershy estaba nerviosa.

-Ya veremos cómo salir_ su amiga la abrazo dándole calor.

Discord las miro tomar asiento en la mesa, sin esperar invitación se sentó junto a la peli-rosa mirando la ropa aun mojada. Un pequeño estornudo salió de la boca de su amada, que rompió el incómodo silencio que reinaba, sin dudarlo se puso de pie quitándose la camisa y entregándosela sin mirarla, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su grisácea piel.

-Ve a quitarte esa ropa te puedes enfermar_ Fluttershy lo miraba sonrojada mientras asentía comenzando a caminar para cambiarse.

-Sé que no te agrado y tú a mí tampoco me agradas_ Suspiro la mujer mirando por donde se había ido su amiga_ pero tenemos que pasar el fin de semana aquí, al menos por Fluttershy no peleemos tregua por estos días te parece_ extiende su mano con una forzada sonrisa.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa comenzando a platicar mientras esperaban a la responsable de tal acción, la pequeña chica caminaba mirando el piso ocultando su notable sonrojo, la camisa apenas le llegaba por debajo del muslo, al verlos hablar no pudo evitar sonreír, con gran emoción y sin recordar lo que llevaba corrió a abrazar a ambos feliz, un sonrojo se adueñó de sus dos amigos, que sin poder evitarlo miraron dos conejitos rosas en las panty de la recién llegada.

Discord respiraba agitado tratando de no acariciar lo que veía, rápidamente desvió su mirada al techo tratando de contenerse, Rainbow mordió sus labios, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amiga, descendiendo hasta el trasero, con una sonrisa lo apretó un poco, un leve gemido se escuchó en la biblioteca. El piel grisácea miro a la peli-arcoíris con una sonrisa zorruna.

El chico alzo a Fluttershy para sentarla en la mesa frente a él, mientras Dash se acomodó comenzando a lamer y besar con pasión el cuello frente a ella, la peli-rosa los miro asombrada mientras se arqueaba un poco al sentir las caricias de su mejor amiga, su mirada se posó en el chico que comenzaba a besarle las piernas subiendo poco a poco, sin despegar su mirada de esos aguamarinas ojos, sonreía cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos de la mujer acostada en esa fría mesa de madera. Mientras él llegaba a su intimidad acariciándola con sus dedos mientras mordía sus labios, Rainbow besaba con pasión los labios de la chica reprimiendo cada gemido, y sus azules manos se posesionaban en los pechos acariciando los pezones debajo de la camisa y los apretaba de vez en cuando.

Con cuidado Rainbow le quito la camisa comenzando a bajar con sus labios mordiendo el derecho levemente mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro pecho, Discord no espero un minuto más para posesionarse en los labios de Fluttershy, sus labios se movían con pasión, mientras sus manos le quitaban las bragas en un rápido movimiento, sus dedos acariciaban el clítoris con cuidado, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al verla arquearse, satisfecho deslizo su dedo adentro y fuera de la intimidad de la mujer que besaba.

Sus dedos salieron de la intimidad de ella, con una sonrisa lamio sus dedos deleitándose de los fluidos de la chica, Rainbow miro a Discord cambiando de lugar, mientras él besaba y chupaba los pechos de la peli-rosa, ella introducía su lengua de manera divertida, comenzando a lamer y mordisquear aquel clítoris frente a ella, se encontraba feliz al escuchar su nombre entre los labios de Fluttershy.

-R… Rain… Rainbow… Dash… Ah… m…. me… voy a mojar_ Dice sonrojada sintiendo las caricias de ambos se hacían más rápida y placenteras.

La ojo-aguamarina se arqueo llegando al orgasmo, su amiga sonreía lamiendo los fluidos con una sonrisa, subió hasta sus labios aun con la sonrisa, comenzando a besarla con diversión mientras tomaba sus piernas y las separaba mirando como Discord se ponía de pie, con una sonrisa comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón dejando ver su miembro erecto mientras Fluttershy mordía sus labios algo sonrojada.

Con sumo cuidado introdujo la punta de su miembro, no quería lastimarla quería que ella disfrutara tanto como el este momento, una leve expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro de su amada, con cuidado comenzó a frotarse para no lastimarla y se acostumbrara a él, solo cuando la vio asentir decidió moverse dentro de ella, un gemido escapo de los labios de ambos, mientras Rainbow le besaba el cuello a ella.

El joven sonrió comenzando a mecer sus caderas más rápidamente mientras sentía como ella se movía al ritmo que él imponía, escuchaba con atención cada gemido que escapaban entre cortados de su amada, Rainbow poso sus labios a los pechos de la peli-rosa, su lengua lamia con pasión y deseo cada centímetro de las pequeñas montañas, sus manos se concentraban en acariciar el suave vientre, mientras la mujer acostada no dejaba de gemir al sentir a sus dos amigos dándole tanto amor y placer como era posible.

Discord movía su cuerpo entregándose al éxtasis junto a ella, compartiendo el orgasmo que recorrió sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, el semen comenzó a llenarla, mientras él la veía algo cansado pero feliz, mientras Rainbow abrazaba y besaba a Fluttershy. Las manos de la peli-rosa le quitaron con cuidado la ropa a la mayor, tumbándola frente a ella con una suave sonrisa, algo insegura introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de la oji-rubí comenzando a masturbarla, escuchando los gemidos de ella, mientras Discord las miraba con una sonrisa. Fluttershy lamió los pechos de su amiga mientras sus dedos se hundían aún más sintiendo como los fluidos comenzaban a mojarle los dedos, al poco tiempo llego al orgasmo.

* * *

Con una sonrisa miro a las dos personas que más amaba acostadas en sus pechos, suspiro mirando a la luna con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que la directora Celestia les hubiera encargado limpiar la biblioteca. Gracias a ello era la mujer más feliz del mundo, miro de reojo a sus dos amantes, nunca olvidaría lo que había pasado en la biblioteca.

 **Fin.**


End file.
